transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee to the Rescue
Bumblebee to the Rescue is the eighteenth episode of Transformers: Rescue Bots. Premise Bumblebee pays the Rescue Bots a visit just in time to help investigate a mysterious meteor. Synopsis Cody Burns and the Rescue Bots are engaging in a spot of star gazing when they spot a shooting star. As they watch, the meteor crashes on nearby Wayward Island. The next day, the Bots and the Burns family arrive on the island to investigate. As they move through the fog-enshrouded woods, they become aware that there's someone else out there. Luckily it turns out to be a friend—Bumblebee! Blades is particularly excited to meet him, who was tracking the meteor and decided to visit the Rescue Bots. While Blades and Dani take to the air, the others spread out to find the meteorite. Blades is too excited to avoid hitting tree tops, but when Dani reminds him of their mission, he points out where the meteorite has landed. Heatwave, Chase, and Boulder check out the rock for radiation before giving the all-clear for the humans to approach it. Meanwhile, Blades tries to drop his hook so Bumblebee can ride on it, and ends up getting caught on a tree, requiring a rescue by Bumblebee. Blades is chagrined. The other Bots have finished putting out fires and making sure the meteor is safe, so everyone heads back to the boat where Bumblebee asks to use their comm screen to contact Optimus Prime once they get back to the fire station. Optimus is glad the meteorite is safe and instructs Bumblebee to stay with the Rescue Bots for a few days to gain experience. Though everyone is excited to have Bumblebee around, Chief Burns alerts them to an emergency—a retaining wall is nearing collapse, endangering houses. Bumblebee and Cody monitor things from the station, but partway through the operation, Boulder, Heatwave and Chase abruptly transform to vehicle mode and can't change back. Blades is left propping up the wall by himself, at least until Bumblebee roars up and helps. The three stricken Rescue Bots find they can't even drive by themselves, and have to be driven back to the fire station, and on the way they suddenly lose the ability to communicate. Cody realizes the meteor is to blame, and they contact Optimus again. He passes the information on to the medic, who points out the Rescue Bots' ship has an antidote in it, provided they can get a sample of the meteorite and work out which one to use. Also, he instructs them to destroy the meteorite. With the three Bots now becoming covered in goop, the Burns family launches another mission to Wayward Island, and Bumblebee insists on coming along. The seas are rough, and as they approach the island, the Darby Ava hits rocks. Graham is knocked overboard. Bumblebee drives in to save him, and manages to get him to catch onto a rope, but in the process sinks into an undersea trench. Blades heads out from the fire station to lend a hand while the Burns family find they have two more problems—the boat's engine won't start, and the bomb they brought to deal with the meteorite has activated. They have four minutes before it explodes, and it can't be switched off. Blades arrives and successfully fishes Bumblebee out of the ocean. The pair grab the bomb and head towards the island where Bumblebee punches a hole in the meteorite and sticks the bomb in. As it explodes, the two Bots return to the Darby Eva where they fall victim to the virus. Fortunately Bumblebee picked up a sample of the meteorite, which the humans analyze using tech from the Rescue Bots' ship. They're soon able to use the correct antidote to cure the five Bots. Before Bumblebee leaves, Dani takes pictures of them all together and to Blades's surprise, the yellow Autobot requests a picture with him. Cast and Characters Quotes "How do you do? I'm Bumblebee! No, I mean you're Bumblebee, I'm—" : —'Blades' meets Bumblebee. "While I admire your desire to help, Bumblebee, I cannot condone you undertaking a mission without my knowledge. I am however glad to hear the meteor you found was non-threatening. Thank you, Rescue Bots, for your help." : —'Optimus Prime' admits he's a little mad that Bumblebee did not inform him of his visit to Griffin Rock, but is glad to hear that the meteor was not a threat. "You must be Cody Burns, the young man who has been teaching the Rescue Bots the ways of Earth." "Yes, sir." "Thank you, Cody, for your invaluable assistance." : —'Optimus Prime' praises Cody Burns Notes Continuity notes * The Burns family boat was previously introduced in "Deep Trouble". * Bumblebee, unsurprisingly, beeps just like he does in Transformers: Prime. * This episode plays coyly with continuity, hinting at the existence of, but refraining from talking in-depth about, concepts and characters that are part of the shared Aligned continuity this series occupies, but which have otherwise not previously been brought up in the Rescue Bots cartoon. For instance, the Decepticons are not mentioned by name, merely as "those who would do Autobots harm". The specific circumstances of Bumblebee losing his voicebox to Megatron are glossed as it being lost "in the line of duty". Optimus Prime refers to Ratchet, but only as "our medic". * Gadgets and powers: ** Boulder has scanners capable of detecting radiation. Trivia * The Cybertronian text displayed next to Boulder's map of the solar system is mirrored. It reads "JERRY TIM ZAC KRIS BESS", which are all names you'll be able to spot in the end credits. * The Cybertronian text on the readout as Graham scans the meteorite fragment, meanwhile, are just short sequences of letters in alphabetical order. * Like the Rescue Bots, Bumblebee shows the ability to carry a human inside him while in robot mode, something he hasn't done on Prime. * Although more than likely just a coincidence, the idea of a transformation-paralyzing virus transmitted via green mist is highly reminiscent of the transformation virus from Beast Machines. * Looks like Raf isn't the only one who can understand Bumblebee now. * The sound effect used when the virus makes the 'Bots transform bears a slight resemblance to the default sound used in Prime. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rescue Bots Episodes